So long - see ya
by dotmash
Summary: Just another HM post-war story with plenty of references to actual Mash episodes plus a little imagination of my own. Take a peek into the future after the final episode GFA and a stroll down memory lane at the same time. Sort of Margaret's POV. Some chapters have been rewritten.
1. Prologue

Pairing: Hawkeye/Margaret  
Period: Post-war  
Rating: T

 **Author's note:** I hope you will enjoy my story, but in order to fully enjoy it, you should be familiar with the entire Mash series and not just GFA. I don't own Mash. I enjoy and respect Mash exactly as it was written and then performed by the actors. I don't mind adding stuff, as long as it doesn't place the characters in situations contradicting the stories on the show. I try to avoid contradictions. I think they would weaken my story, even though there are contradictions within Mash itself. A lot of fans wanted a more specific answer regarding the future of HM, but I fully understand why they wanted to keep the finale bitter sweet, because saying farewell to people with this kind of bonding, is bitter sweet. They wanted the audience to get in the same mood. Pretty clever if you ask me. It is pretty clear to me though, what they want us to think happens with HM. The big question is of course, do they or don't they. I will not reveal it in this note of course. Just remember, there are no random scenes or lines in a movie. Everything they show or say serves a purpose. Sometimes, the important answer is not only what they show, but also what they don't show. English is not my native language.

 **Prologue:**

Everyone at Mash 4077 were leaving by different means of transportation. They were all on their way home and had been ordered to Mash 8063 except for Klinger who stayed in Korea with his wife.

Margaret was heading for Mash 8063 in a Jeep and with the long passionate kiss from Hawkeye still burning on her lips. Her heart was about to explode in her chest. She had tried so hard to act casual, but she just couldn't help it. Hawkeye's kisses always sent waves of intense pleasure throughout her body.

Margaret wondered about that firm look on his face after they kissed and he said so long. No smile. No sadness. He just stood there without waving back at her. Margaret was pretty sure Hawkeye had noticed how that kiss affected her. Could it really be possible for a man, to kiss a woman in public with such passion and not showing any sign of affection afterwards?

After all, she was rejected by Hawkeye after that passionate night they spend together in an abandoned hut trapped behind enemy lines.

On the other hand, Hawkeye had always been there for her when she needed it the most and she could have sworn that Hawkeye had shown real affection… and that loooooong kiss….oh boy…what a kiss.

Well, if Hawkeye really wanted to be with a woman, he would act and not wait. Margaret also knew that Hawkeye went to Mash 8063 by chopper and that he would be there first. Margaret smiled nervously. Maybe Hawkeye would be standing by the road leading into the 8063rd wearing his hawaiian shirt. Actually she hated it, because the shirt also represented something Margaret would like to forget, but right now, Margaret wanted to see Hawkeye in that shirt more than anything else.

There it was – Mash 8063. Transformed beyond recognition. Margaret could not believe her own eyes. Long rows of tents on both sides of the roads filled with G.I.'s. Large columns of vehicles and army units seem to arrive from all sides. No mess tent, no officers club, no P.A. system, no O.R. and no privacy, but more supply tents instead. The noise was overwhelming. Trucks, busses, jeeps, heavy machinery and thousands of people talking and working.

The 8063rd was also used as the rallying point for the troops on their way home from the front lines. Here they could get fresh supplies and many of them had to stay for the night. Margaret gasped. There must be at least 10000 passing through here over the next couple of days and no Hawkeye in sight.

Margaret reported to the C.O. A new and much bigger C.O. tent had been established. It was the only tent with a proper sign. The rest of the tents were just marked with white letters and numbers. The C.O. and his staff spend all their time coordinating and scheduling. His tent was crowded with people. Margaret was asked to supervise, that all medical equipment and drugs were accounted for.

Outside one of the supply tents, Margaret turned around and looked at the crowd. How should Hawkeye possibly be able to find her in this chaos? Hawkeye had no authority here. The C.O. and his staff were much too busy to assist random people looking for other random people. Would she ever see Hawkeye again?


	2. Chapter 1

Margaret had been working for most of the day, when she heard a familiar voice yelling a nickname only one person would call her. It was nurse, Lorraine Anderson. Lorraine and Margaret had known each other for years and they were close friends.

"Hi Maggie…Over here!".

"Lorraine!". Margaret hugged Lorraine so hard as if she was hugging Hawkeye.

"Hey hey – you've never hugged me like this before.". Lorraine looked at Margaret.

"You're glowing – and you're unhappy. Wait, I've seen that look before - Maggie, you're in love."

"Is it that obvious?". Margaret blushed.

"Oh yes! Anyone I know?"

"No. When you visited me at the 4077, Hawkeye was sent here to the 8063."

"Hawkeye! Did you say Hawkeye? The chief womanizer at the 4077? I've heard a lot about him."

"Ehm..well..it is not that simple. You see, I wasn't exactly an angel myself."

"...but why did you have to choose Hawkeye? I don't know if I should tell you this, but I care about you, Maggie. Haven't you heard the latest gossip? It travels fast around here, you know. They all say, Hawkeye kissed Hot Lips again…Hawkeye kissed Hot Lips again..."

"Ehm…well...ehh…this…eh…Hot Lips is…ehm…..me...". said Margaret with a little crooked smile on her face.

"Whaat – you're Hot Lips? Margaret nodded.". Lorraine had heard a lot of gossip about Hot Lips, but she would also be the last person to judge her close friend. She just smiled at Margaret.

"Ah well - could be worse, I guess. Cold lips wouldn't do you any good in love, right?"

No more words were needed. Margaret looked at Lorraine with an overwhelming warm and loving smile of gratitude, because all her love for Hawkeye was also present in that smile. Lorraine gasped.

"Whoa...Maggie, keep that smile and the poles will melt…"

Margaret and Lorraine still had some work to do, but right now Margaret knew there was something she had to do first. Margaret had found a place between some large crates, where there was a little privacy. Margaret thought about Hawkeye for a while and then she looked into her makeup mirror.

"Oh my….whaauw…". Margaret smiled at herself. No wonder Hawkeye could read her like an open book, but why was it so difficult for her to read Hawkeye's feelings.

Later that evening Margaret told Lorraine more about Hawkeye. Margaret was in charge of one of the supply tents. She was the only one with a key to that tent, so they were able to talk privately. The dinner consisted of standard army food rations.

"Before we left 4077, we shared the most passionate kiss ever. Hawkeye didn't just grab me and kiss me. This time, I wanted it too…it…it was mutual, Lorraine."

"Eh…this time…?"

"Well – it wasn't the first time, you see. Sometimes he would just grab me and kiss me deeply in front of everyone…and …and it always made me a little dizzy. The last time we kissed, it almost took my breath away….and…ehh…we also…ehh…we even spend a night together, when we were trapped behind enemy lines. It…it was out of this world, Lorraine… so much passion and affection."

"Uhh…I think I'm in love..." said Lorraine with a dreamy look on her face.

"Lorraine…please.."

"Come on, Maggie. You've got to tell me more about this man, who was capable of sweeping my dearest friend off her feet like this. Especially, if you want me to check your sanity." Lorraine gave Margaret a dirty look and said….

"Ok, what's he like when things get.. ehhm.. hot? What makes him so special?" Margaret giggled and then Lorraine giggled too.

"Ah Lorraine, you're impossible- well, it's the way…ehh..the way he kisses me..and ehhm…the way he touches me….he can be rough and demanding, he can be soft and gentle….he's always aware of how I respond to his kisses and his touch...he knows when to speed things up or when to slow down.."

"Phew - is it just me or did the temperature in here suddenly go up? Maggie, I know you well enough to say, that it takes more than sex, to make you feel like this."

Now, it was Margaret, who gave Lorraine a dirty look.

"How would you know? You weren't there."

"Ahh! Come on. Nobody is that good...ehh...is he...really?"

"Well, I guess, it is to his advantage, that I find him sexy, charming and totally irresistible...His blue eyes...his smile...his voice..his laughter...his body..his hands...I like my men neat, but his 3-day beard really turns me on, if I don't keep my distance."

"Oh my..I've never seen anyone hooked like you are...Now, please tell me, he has a rotten personality. "

"Sorry, he is a warm, passionate and caring human being...He can make me laugh or smile, even if I don't want to...he's supportive...he gives me strength...he gives me confidence...he's a fighter...he's brave..he can take charge...He's a focused type...At first he was very obsessive and competitive, but he grew from experience and now I see those traits to a much lesser degree... Hawkeye would do anything to protect the ones he care for..he would take a bullet for them..."

"Take a bullet...hmm, I've heard that before, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Actually Lorraine, with Hawkeye, I know it is true."

"When we were sent to an aid station at the front, we had to stay there for the night. I was afraid of snipers and he protected me with his body. I've told you about the night Hawkeye and I spend together. We were being shelled by enemy artillery and Hawkeye got wounded, because he protected me."

"Whauw, Maggie. He really takes the cake, doesn't he."

"Oh yes. He certainly does."

"Would you do the same for him...I mean, take a bullet."

"In a heartbeat. I guess, I had a crush on him almost from the start, but I wouldn't admit it. I know when it started though. It was the first time I saw him in post-op, wearing his Groucho Marx glasses and flippers because we had some Korean kids there for observation. When I saw the smiles on their faces, I realized that his humor really comes from the heart, even though I was often on the receiving end."

Margaret looked embarrassed.

"Hawkeye made me realize, that the men I've known since I joined the army, were in fact lousy partners. They were manipulators, who just wanted to have their way with me and they took me for granted. Everyone knew, I had an affair with a married man, Frank Burns. I thought it was love, but it was based on lust and when we were together, he basically used the same routine every time. He had remarkable stamina though and he was quite charming. I... I felt like something was missing and I had the urge to be with other men. It was different with Donald. I really loved him, because he seemed to be everything I want in a man, but he really wasn't that good in bed. I was blinded by his perfect body and military appearance. I soon got the impression though, that I did not mean the same to him."

A loving smile lit up Margaret's face. "With Hawkeye, I felt like I was someone special...he made me feel like the woman, I really am...it's like he can see right through me, but I don't mind. He would never hurt me intentionally."

Lorraine laughed. "Lousy partners…now, you're talking like the Margaret Houlihan I know. I've told you before. Under that Major facade of yours, you're really a warm, passionate and caring human being...heey Maggie, that's what you told me about Hawkeye. It seems to me, you two have some similar traits. Well- I just want to say, you don't deserve these men, who are not worthy of you. You deserve the best."

"Yeah, that's what BJ told me. He's Hawkeye's best friend."

"I remember BJ. Cute guy. Oh Maggie, you should see yourself, when you talk about Hawkeye."

"I know, I look kinda silly, but I don't care. I want a relationship, where I can show my true feelings comfortably."

"Maggie, believe me, a man seeing you like this will find you highly irresistible."

Margaret thought about the passionate night in that abandoned hut and she felt like it happened only yesterday.

"Lorraine, when Hawkeye and I made love in that hut, he made me forget where I was, even though we were being shelled by enemy artillery. You know, how I hate loud noises. He made me feel free and desirable at the same time. I needed that more than anything else. Hawkeye was aware of that and…ehh…he made me….ehh…very happy." Margaret got teary eyes.

"I've never felt this happy before." said Margaret almost whispering.

"Did Hawkeye ever brag about you and him?".

"No – never…. and I was still married to Donald at the time, but you know how that creep cheated on me."

"OK – so Hawkeye protected you when it mattered? He took care of you?".

"Yes he did – very much."

"The first time I really noticed that Hawkeye cared for me, was when I got emotionally attached to a little stray dog and it was run over by a Jeep. I didn't cry over dead soldiers, but suddenly that place got to me…. and it just took a little dog to do the trick.". A single tear ran down her cheek. "Hawkeye was there, Lorraine…for me.."

"…what are you waiting for, Maggie? You gotta find him."

"No! You don't understand, Lorraine. I want Hawkeye to find me."


	3. Chapter 2

"Why is all this, who finds who, so important to you, anyway?"

"Because Hawkeye also rejected me. He did not want a long term relationship with me. He wanted me to continue my marriage at the time." Margaret sighed.

"Oh, that creep….but why would he kiss you the way he did, when you left the 4077? - Maggie, I'm confused."

"I don't blame you. Let me tell you about how we got along. At first we were insulting each other, but I always admired his leadership in the O.R. and Hawkeye always relied on me as the head nurse…but outside the O.R. Hawkeye did only 5 things.. walk around in his bathrobe, ignore the army, make fun of superior officers, produce gin and chase nurses.".

"Oh – get me that guy's phone number, will you?"

"Lorraine!..."

"Ah ….sorry…go on…I guess, making fun of superior officers included you?"

"Yes, indeed. I've had slimy stuff put on my pillow. Ive had my tent removed at night, but the interior was still there. I've had a disgusting dummy brought into my tent at night, while I was asleep. It woke me up and somehow the dummy landed on top of me ."

Lorraine laughed: "Ehm…well, pretty harmless if you ask me."

"Yeah, I really wanted to be mad at him, but then he would do something totally unexpected that made me love him even more. Like when he went to the peace talks and tried to make them stop the war. I was unhappy, because the thought of devorcing Donald started to grow in me. Hawkeye actually managed to get access to the peace talks. You know what, Lorraine? It may look like a small gesture to you, but it did wonderful things for morale and it made me strong enough to divorce Donald because I also knew he did it for me. We held a big party to welcome him and Hawkeye had mentioned how tired he had been of looking at green. We were all dressed in red and dyed our hair red. He managed to make me feel happy during a real bad time of my life."

"I see, how could you possibly stay mad at him when he uses dirty tricks. I hope he will never get tired of looking you in your beautiful green eyes." said Lorraine with a smile.

"Ha! It gets worse…or better…whatever. At one point I thought I was pregnant."

"Pregnant!... but how…I mean, I do know how to get pregnant …but were you married to Donald … or could it be Hawkeye who…"

"Good question, Lorraine. I actually don't know. I visited Donald in Tokyo about 2 weeks after my affair with Hawkeye, trying to fix my marriage and ….well, we decided to give it another try. That means I had been together with both of them within 2 weeks.

"I get it – but obviously you were not pregnant."

"No – but even though it turned out the way it did and it would have been the worst timing ever, Hawkeye and I were also both kinda sad and I got the impression, that he very well knew a pregnancy might also concern him. I mean, he is a doctor. He can do the math."

Then Margaret told Lorraine about the horrific events she and Hawkeye had been through in the O.R. One of the toughest situations was when she and Hawkeye had to operate on a patient while the rest of the 4077 had to hide in a cave and artillery shells kept raining down.

"I have never been so scared in my life. Do you know what he did?"

"Eh... he attacked the enemy single handed?"

"No no, Hawkeye hates guns, but he played 20 questions with me...and well, he actually managed to make me relax a little."

"Cool, I mean really cool."

"I need a drink, Lorraine."

"Where would you get a drink now?"

"I've got something in the Jeep. I'll get it."

"I'll go with you."

Margaret and Lorraine went outside towards the Jeep. It was past midnight and not as noisy as during the day, but there was still plenty of activity and hundreds of people walking around. Occasionally a truck, bus or Jeep would arrive or leave. Suddenly, a large muscular guy grabbed Margaret and Lorraine by their shoulders. He was drunk.

"Hey ladies …ho…how about ghiving me and my...burp..bhuddy here a good thime.."

Margaret managed to push him away and now she and Lorraine stood in front of him. A small group of bystanders had formed around them. Margaret was furious and looked at one of the bystanders.

"Well, is there not one real man around here?" They all looked at the big muscular soldier and a voice said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll show you what to do." Instinctively she knew that surprise and being fast was her only chance. Margaret grabbed the muscular guy by the collar and just managed to throw him a little off balance. Margaret hit him clean on his jaw. The punch was strong enough to make him fall heavily down on his back. Margaret stepped on his stomach knocking the air out of him.

"This is what I would do." Margaret looked down on the muscular guy. "How dare you attacking a poor defenceless woman." Margaret looked at his buddy.

"Easy lady…easy now…" Two MP's arrived. "What is going on?"

"He attacked us." said Margaret stil furious.

"Well, what do you need us for?" said one of the MP's as he grabbed the muscular guy.

"You better come with us. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks." said Margaret


	4. Chapter 3

"Japanese Scotch?" said Lorraine when she and Margaret had returned to the supply tent.

"Yeah – what can you expect in this part of the world." said Margaret trying to sound casual.

Margaret poured some scotch into two small beakers. She looked at the bottle in her hand and then she let her finger slide down the side of the bottle, almost caressing it.

"Hrrmm..anybody home. What was that all about?"

"Oh..nothing really, and you don't need to know everything about me, Lorraine." said Margaret with a teasing voice.

"Well, this Hawkeye sounds quite… uhmm… resourceful regarding women – but boy, does he hate the army. I can surely see the conflict with you being a Major and everything."

"I'm leaving the army. Lorraine."

"Whaat! Does your father know about this?"

"No, but everyone at the 4077 knows it. You see, we were all gathered and told each other, what we would be doing after the war. I told them I had decided to work in a city hospital back in the states, even though my father had arranged positions for me in Tokyo or Belgium."

Margaret took a deep breath.

"Hawkeye had this terrible breakdown, but when I saw him standing there, telling us about his plans... I...I...realized just how much he means to me and that I love him deeply. Hawkeye said he would be avoiding the action of a big city hospital. He wanted Crabapple Cove to say ah and get to know his patients. He cannot do that and maintain his excellent skill as a surgeon at the same time. He's leaving surgery, Lorraine."

"No wonder Hawkeye kissed you the way he did. He must have realized the same feelings for you, just when you were about to leave. Don't you see it, Maggie?" said Lorraine excited and continued.

"Do you know what this means? He will be spending less time being a doctor."

"Eh...yes...and..?".

"Maggie, less time being a doctor means more time for domestic chores and you could be his main chore. Wouldn't that be nice?" said Lorraine with an amorous voice.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Absolutely! Everything standing between you two is no longer there. You're leaving the army to settle down in the states, and you can live everywhere. He's leaving surgery. It's going to be a tough transition. For both of you, but you have something very important in common. I mean, all the things you've been through here. Going home is no picnic. With the flashbacks and everything…"

"Don't remind me...they've already started."

"..but you would be there for each other...and you'd both understand."

"Lorraine, I hope you are right – I really do, but tell me, why hasn't he tried to find me at all." said Margaret getting a little tipsy.

"You don't know... Stop blaming Hawkeye for what you are thinking. Look at this place. You gotta help him, Maggie."

"It's just that… I can't be sure... what if I'm wrong …and he rejects me again? He actually rejected me, when I was head over heels in love with him….It was the only reason I went back to Donald. It is all coming back to me now, Lorraine. What if I was just another nurse to him …..That would break my heart in a way I won't be able to recover from…. Ever..." Lorraine hugged Margaret.

"Maggie, you're getting all sentimental and drunk now. Would you rather spend the rest of your life without knowing for sure?"

"Yes, I would…and I...I'm not dhrunk." Margaret emptied her beaker in one gulp. "Now, I'm dhrunk."

Margaret put her arms around Lorraine.

"Lorraine, my dear Lhorraine. This is therrible. Usually, I forget about Haw...Hawkeye when I'm dhrunk, but now he's everywhere."

"Wouldn't it be easier to find him and let him know that you love him if he's the only one you can think of, anyway?"

"Dhon't be silly. He kno...knows that I love him."

"Aha - so you have told him..?"this remark made Margaret sober up a little. She stared at Lorraine for a while and then...

"Noooo - I've never told Hawkeye that I love him...Lorraine, I might never see him again...and he doesn't even know..." said Margaret sobbing. Lorraine put her arms around Margaret and held her close.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he knows that you love him. Especially if he's anyway close to the way you have described him."

"Yes, he does know. Doesn't he?" said Margaret. She bit her lip nervously.

"Sure thing, and he should be the one finding you. Maggie, you deserve it." said Lorraine with determination.

"Of course I do." said Margaret getting in a better mood. "I want him to find...no, I want to be swept off my feet again. He can do it if he wants to. I expect nothing more and I will accept nothing less."


	5. Chapter 4

The next day Margaret and Lorraine continued their work. Unfortunately noise levels had increased significantly since dawn and that made Margaret's hangover 10 times worse. Around noon, Lorraine had finished her duties.

"OK – my work here is done. Now I'll go looking for Hawkeye and make him find you."

"Lorraine – he has probably already left this place. He misses his dad very much."

"Don't give up - OK what does he look like?"

"Oh – he's tall, dark haired and good looking."

"Ah – that's great. That should narrow my search down to a couple of thousands around here."

"Well, he might also wear a Hawaiian shirt and he has a sexy voice."

"OK – I'll just ask every tall, dark haired and good looking man if I can see his shirt…no problem. At least I only have to look for the ones with blue eyes."

Lorraine disappeared in the crowd and Margaret continued her work.

Early that evening an hour before sunset, all medical equipment had finally been checked. Tomorrow it would be loaded onto trucks and the rest of the medical staff would head for the port city Puzan in order to be shipped home.

The whole area was still crowded with people. Army vehicles and army units were still arriving or leaving. It almost looked like an endless green carpet.

"No luck, Maggie. I'm sorry. I underestimated my plan. It only took me a second to ask..can I see your shirt…but then it took me 5 minutes to explain why I was only interested in his shirt and hearing his voice."

"Look, I really appreciate your effort but I didn't expect anything." said Margaret, laughing through tears.

Suddenly the crowd began to mumble in an odd way. Up until now army vehicles or regiments had been arriving or leaving constantly, but now it had stopped. The sound of a single army truck came closer and closer.

"Lorraine - what's happening?". Lorraine climbed a large crate and started to look around."

"Well, what do you see?"

"It's …it's an ordinary army truck….wait…it's completely white… a green army truck painted white on the outside." The truck came closer. Lorraine began to laugh.

"What is it?"

"I don't believe this!"

"What. Tell me what it is."

"Oh – it's just some crazy guy standing on a white truck wearing a cowboy hat and a tuxedo."

"It's Hawkeye!" Now, Margaret could also see it from where she stood. Her heart was about to explode again.

The truck had passed the point where Margaret and Lorraine were standing and now it stopped. Hawkeye looked around. The truck was at least 300 yards away and a thick crowd of people stood between Margaret and the truck.

Margaret just stood there with tears running down her cheeks and unable to move.

"Margaret! You gotta do something…"

Suddenly Lorraine began to sing "Over hill over dale..." waving her hands in the air. Margaret began to sing along. At first it was very weak, but now Margaret sang as loud and clear as she possibly could waving her hands in the air. Now, Hawkeye had spotted her and he jumped down from the truck.

The crowd parted as Hawkeye walked towards Margaret. Margaret could see his loving smile. She ran towards Hawkeye, jumped into his arms and hugged him hard.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me." whispered Margaret.

"Of course – but why?".

"..I doubted.."

"Well, you did say, see ya. Didn't you mean it literally?"

"Yes I did. Very much..."

The crowd started to yell KISS…KISS…KISS.

Hawkeye carefully got Margaret into a dip. Margaret put her arms around his neck before the kiss had even started and she almost dragged Hawkeye towards her lips. The kiss was passionate right from the start and every time Margaret gave in just a little, Hawkeye would deepen the kiss. He did that 3 or 4 times, but everything had already turned into a mild blur for Margaret after the second time.

After the kiss, Margaret looked at Hawkeye with open mouth, big eyes and a little dizzy. It was an expression saying, did you just do that to me? Then she narrowed her eyes showing nothing but affection, licked her lips and that was an expression saying, yes – you did do that to me.

Margaret stroked his cheek gently.

"You have a little white spot on your cheek."

"Margaret, have you ever tried to paint a truck white over night?"

Margaret kissed the white spot on his cheek.

"No – and I don't mind if that white spot stays there forever. Where are you staying btw..?"

"Oh - I've checked in at this fine motel down the road. Very simple concept. Green walls fluttering in the wind. One room with 50 people in it. No furnitures and no room service."

Margaret reached for his hand.

"Do you know, that I am the only one with a key to that supply tent over there?"

"Yes I do.."

"Eh what?…"

"You just told me…". Margaret's smile was interrupted by a long soft kiss. Lorraine knew, it was not the time to interrupt the two love birds.


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter has been rewritten. I guess there is just no sexy way to describe how to take off army clothing and boots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkeye and Margaret went into the supply tent. They looked at each other for a while without saying anything. Margaret touched his arm like she just wanted to make sure everything was real. Hawkeye took his hat off. Margaret put her hand on his chest. Margaret was in her usual Major uniform.

"This is really nice. I thought you would show up in your Hawaiian shirt, but here you are…and you've shaved." She touched his chin gently with one finger.

"You'll never see me wear one of those shirts again. I've left all my Hawaiian shirts behind." Margaret looked terrified.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no, I just thought if I left something concrete behind, it might make the transition a little easier…make it easier to forget, maybe. I don't know, but I also did it for you." Margaret smiled.

Now, she remembered that he did not wear his Hawaiian shirt when they kissed goodbye. He had actually dressed for her and Margaret had to admit that he looked pretty hot that day.

"What a nice idea. That's not bad." said Margaret and now the glow was back in her eyes.

"You look great." said Hawkeye.

"Ah - I look awful and I've been working all day."

"Margaret, may I have this dance with you?"

"We don't have any music."

"We don't need music. I can teach you. It only takes three little steps." said Hawkeye with his most seductive smile.

Now, Margaret knew what was coming. One of his famous dancing lessons without music. Of course Margaret had heard about them. A little voice in her head said, oh no, you are not going to fall for that dirty trick, but she was. Hawkeye took of his tuxedo jacket and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Margaret now heard a much bigger voice in her head telling the little voice to shut up. He's not doing this for himself. He just wants you to have a good time.

When Margaret looked him in the eyes again, his seductive smile had been replaced by a more nervous smile and she noticed some kind of uncertainty that Margaret had never seen before. He almost looked a little scared.

"OK. Step one." said Hawkeye in a voice less firm than usual.

Hawkeye took her right hand and placed it on his back under his shirt. He grabbed her left hand and they were locked in a standard dance posture with only a few inches between them. She could feel the warmth from his body and she had to fight the temptation to just skip all steps and kiss him right away.

"..and here comes step number two."

Hawkeye dragged Margaret close to him. She slowly raised her eyes and now she looked at Hawkeye with the same kind of affection as that evening when she had read the Dear Hank letter to him.

"Step number three…"

He moved his mouth towards her lips and she instinctively wanted to meet him halfway, but then he pressed his cheek against her head. He started to hum a slow rhythm and soon they were dancing. This close she could both hear and feel his deep voice. He actually wanted to dance with her. She hugged him a little harder with a big smile on her face.

They danced for a few minutes. Hawkeye stopped humming and they looked each other in the eyes. She put her arms around his neck and could feel his hands sliding up her back. Their lips met in a burning hot kiss.

Hawkeye grabbed her shoulders and gently but firm he pushed her a few inches away. He started to unbutton her shirt and she had nothing but her bra underneath. For every button he would let his hand slide down her skin towards the next button sending shivers down her spine. Margaret closed her eyes. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders under her shirt and as Margaret could feel her shirt being dragged down along her back, she could no longer control her breath. That also made Margaret press her body against his and as soon as the shirt fell to the floor Margaret put her arms around his neck and kissed him with sheer passion.

Hawkeye then took off her dog tag and before she knew it they were closely locked in another deep kiss. Hawkeye dragged her down on a blanket and soon they were hugging and kissing passionately. His hands were all over her body and she caressed him with more passion and affection every time his touch did the right things to her body. Margaret had already forgotten everything about where she was. Hawkeye planted a firm kiss on her neck and Margaret moaned loud...

They looked at each other and started to giggle like teenagers hiding from their parents. They had to be quiet because people constantly walked close by the tent and the noises outside were not as loud as during the daytime. Instead they changed the pace. Enjoyed each others bodies. When they made love it became even more intense, because they had to be so quiet.

For the first time, they had been together without fearing incoming wounded or being killed.

They fell asleep in each others arms. Margaret realized that Hawkeye had shown exactly the same kind of affection as the first time they spend a night together. She was not just another nurse after all….

Margaret woke up the next morning, carefully wrapped in a thick blanket, but all Margaret could think of was, why she did not wake up in Hawkeye's arms after such a wonderful night. Where was he?

If there was one thing Margaret had found out about what she had missed the most in her relationships with men, then it was the special intimacy in a close relationship. She needed that. It had become essential to her. Sure, Hawkeye was a wonderful lover, but even Hawkeye had denied her this intimacy she needed so much. Maybe Hawkeye was not able to handle it at all.

Margaret felt an emptiness grow inside of her. Margaret tried everything to get rid of those thoughts, but she was still too vulnerable right now. Disappointment and despair took over.

Somebody was using a hammer at the rear of the supply tent. Margaret moved towards the noise wrapped in the blanket. It was Hawkeye in his underwear and on his knees. He did not notice her. He had nailed a wooden board to one of the tent poles using it as a small table and now he tried to open some boxes. What is this?

Margaret looked at the wooden board and got furious. She yelled..

"It's crooked! How can a grown man be so incompetent with ordinary tools. What kind of a man are you, Hawkeye?"


	7. Chapter 6

Margaret was trembling violently after this outburst, as she awaited Hawkeye yelling back at her.

Hawkeye just looked at Margaret with a warm and loving smile. He went close to her and put his arm around her back and his other hand on her waist.

"It's ok, darling." The word darling had an instant effect on Margaret. She could feel the warmth from his body when she leaned her head against his shoulder. Hawkeye held her tight and caressed her head and hair with his free hand. Margaret stopped trembling.

Hawkeye gently pulled Margaret towards the "table".

"I woke up early from a bad dream I had…and there you were, right in my arms. I just couldn't believe it. I thought, this is either a dream coming true or my worst nightmare ever. I'm going to wake up and you are not there. Look, darling – I wanted to fix some breakfast. You did it the last time, remember? I didn't want to eat off the floor and so I made this for us. Don't worry about our table being crooked. We are not having soup." said Hawkeye with a calm voice.

Margaret responded by putting her arms around his neck and now she dared to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Margaret. I thought I could make it before you woke up." With a firm voice Hawkeye said "I guess, it's time for our first promise. Never let the other one wake up alone."

"Yes yes, that's a nice promise" said Margaret with teary eyes.

Hawkeye kissed her cheek and gave her a very gentle but also a very long kiss on her lips. Margaret could feel his his love pour into her body. She hugged him harder and the kiss got deeper.

"You asked me, what kind of man I am. Well – I'm the kind of man who can kiss you till the angels sing."

Hawkeye kissed Margaret repeatedly.

"Mmmh….yeah..…mmmmmmhh….that's right…mmmhh"

"I'm also the kind of man with hands knowing exactly how to touch you.". He loosened the blanket wrapped around Margaret, and it fell to the floor. She was now completely naked.

Hawkeye continued to kiss Margaret and started to carress her body.

"Mmmmmmhh…..ohh….mmmhh…yess…."

"..but most of all, I'm the kind of man who can't live without you …"

Soon, they lay on the floor kissing and hugging. They rolled over until they hit the tent pole with the wooden board and it fell down on top of them. Hawkeye stopped.

"OK..I'll fix it.."

"..don't you dare…just fix me ...please…" said Margaret hugging Hawkeye hard.

Hawkeye rolled over once more and now Margaret was on top of him.

"No. You do me. I've just painted a truck and done some important woodwork. said Hawkeye with a seductive smile.

Margaret's face lit up in a big loving smile before she kissed him and let her tongue seek out his.

It was dawn and this time they did not have to worry about making too much noise, because it drowned in the loud noises outside from the large vehicles and heavy machinery. Afterwards, they lay in each others arms wrapped in the blanket and with Margaret resting her head on his chest. She felt a little more confident about her and Hawkeye - as long as she could keep him away from a toolbox, that is. Margaret smiled. She could feel his hand affectionately stroking through her hair and then down and up her back. Over and over again.

This was exactly the kind of intimacy Margaret needed. Holding each other tight and talk about hopes and fears.

"Hawk..?"

"Hmmm..".

"…I love you very much.."

"I love you, Margaret. – Ehhmm btw - has the thought of living in a small town like Crabapple Cove ever crossed your mind?"

"Nope - never."

"Eh what?"

"..but the thought is crossing my mind right now…and I like it..". Margaret noticed his big smile as she tried to get back at him.

Margaret and Hawkeye got dressed and went outside. Hand in hand. They looked at each other and simultanously they said…

"We forgot to eat …". They both laughed.

"I haven't told my father that I'm leaving the army yet and I have a couple of other things I need to take care of."

"I know…"

"Hey, you two." yelled Lorraine.

"Hawk, this is Lorraine. She's a very close friend of mine.". Hawkeye and Lorraine hugged.

"Hi Lorraine"

"I must warn you, Hawkeye. If you don't take proper care of Maggie, then I will personally make your life miserable… and Maggie, if you don't take proper care of Hawkeye, then I will personally take him away from you..". They all smiled and hugged.

It was time to leave. Lorraine was about to leave Mash 8063 in a bus together with the few nurses left. Hawkeye would travel to Puzan in a bus with other officers and Margaret would leave in the jeep she had packed at the 4077.

"It was really nice meeting you, Lorraine."

"My pleasure, Hawkeye.." Hawkeye and Lorraine hugged.

Margaret and Lorraine hugged each other for a very long time, without saying a word. The bus with Lorraine in it, drove away.

The jeep Margaret was supposed to leave in, was ready. Hawkeye and Margaret looked at each other.

"Hawk, there is something I want to do." Margaret then removed her Major distinctions. She held them in her hand for while and then she turned her hand. The distinctions fell to the ground.

Margaret looked at Hawkeye. There it was again. That firm look on his face. Suddenly it dawned on Margaret. This is just the way Hawkeye looks at the woman he loves, whenever he can't be with her. She could read his feelings. Her joy was overwhelming and this time Margaret made the first move. She wanted to show Hawkeye how much she already missed him but also what he would be missing out on.

Margaret threw her arms around his neck and gave him several juicy tongue kisses before they parted reluctantly.

"Well, so long.." said Margaret with her most sexy voice.

"See ya…", said Hawkeye


	8. Epilogue

About HM.

It was pretty clear to me that they would at least try to establish a relationship. Will they succeed? I don't know. Love is not always enough. I really don't see any internal threats. By now they would be too clever to let misunderstandings come between them. There are no inherent conflicts. I can't imagine them fooling around with others. Jealousy was never an issue. I can easily imagine several external threats that would try to break them up though, depending on my mood.

About the story.

I deliberately toned Margaret and Hawkeye down. With Margaret, I did it trying to show the magnitude of her love for Hawkeye in order to understand how much she had been hurt by him. I wanted to show that being a Major was no longer important to her and how that affected her Major attitudes. Still she never doubted her own feelings or what she wants, not even at her lowest. With Hawkeye, I did it trying to show that he had learned his lessons regarding Margaret, but he had also realized how close he was to losing her before it was too late. He would have lost her if he didn't do anything. I hope I managed to show that they became equal partners in the end. I also wanted people to laugh or at least smile and so I needed Lorraine as a contrast also because I knew Hawkeye would appear late. It also made writing the story easier, because I could use my own humor.

About me.

In case you have wondered if I might be male or female. Yours truly is male. I thought it would be a nice challenge really trying to understand how Margaret especially might be like after the war and how she would deal with her emotions. Then I upped the challenge by trying to describe a realistic close female friendship. Creating realistic emotions and behaviour was my top priority, and if you have found some weak spots, I would be very happy to know.


End file.
